


Falling for You (literally)

by HelenBlossom



Series: My Roommate is a dick [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: Alexander just wanted his goddamn coffee-Based on a tumblr prompt





	

Alexander didn't like his roommate. Scratch that, he hated him. Yet somehow, he was never able to get rid of him. To put it simply, Alex thought Thomas Jefferson was a huge dick. 

It was common knowledge on campus that Jefferson and Hamilton were always butting heads, but after they got roomed together it just escalated. It was a miracle that nobody had been murdered yet.

It was also common knowledge that Alexander Hamilton had an unhealthy obssession with coffee. So when he took a break from his essay to find that his precious coffee powder were moved to the highest shelf in the kitchen.

"What the fuck, Jefferson?!"  
He yelled, opening the cabinet he usually kept his coffee in to find it empty.

Thomas appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame.  
"What?"

"What happened to my fucking coffee?"  
Alexander turned to his suspect, narrowing his eyes.

"I was just organising the kitchen. And you do know high coffee intake is bad for you, right?"  
Jefferson retorted, watching his roommate look around the small room.

Hamilton finally spotted the coffee and groaned. He was too short to reach his coffee supply.  
"Fuck off, asshole."

Alex proceeded to begin clambering onto the counter, in an attempt to reach the shelf, wobbling as he gripped the edge of the fridge to steady himself.

"Need help?"  
Thomas asked from the doorframe with a smug smile on his face. 

"No!"  
He snapped in response, standing and reaching for the coffee. He was just too shirt. Determined, he pushed himself onto his toes, failing to remember he was still wearing socks.

Just as he was about to grasp the coffee packet, he slipped backwards, off the counter. A cry of surprise ripped itself from his throat as he braced himself for the impact of the tiled kitchen floor. 

Instead, Alex found himself in strong arms. Opening eyes he didn't know he closed in the first place, a small blush spread across his features as he realised Jefferson, of all people, just caught him. 

Scrambling out of his arms and to his feet, his cheeks growing warmer, he folded his arms as he glared at the coffee.

"Do you want some help with that?"  
Thomas chuckled, just behind him. Sighing, Alex weighed his options before nodding  
"I guess. Only because you were a dick and put my coffee on the highest shelf even though you knew I wouldn't be able to reach it!"

Despite the insults, Thomas still got Hamilton's coffee for him and watched him retreat to his room.

Thomas thought Alexander Hamilton was fun to mess with. And a dick.


End file.
